El paradigma del Tik Tok
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: El doctor Sheldon Cooper tiene un horario estricto de trabajo diario. Está seguro de que si lo sigue cuidadosamente logrará su ansiado a la par que merecido premio Nobel. Pero no había contado con el ruidoso equipo de música de su vecina Penny.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _The Big Bang Theory_ no me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción _"Tik tok"_ de Kesha. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

El amanecer en Pasadena, ciudad de California, siempre ocurría sobre las seis de la mañana, pero ése no era un dato que el doctor Sheldon Cooper pudiera llegar a tener en cuenta. Para él una información así era tan inútil como el hecho de que alguien le dijera que el agua se compone de hidrógeno y oxígeno pero sin mencionar el porcentaje de cada elemento.

Por eso, todas las noches antes de irse a dormir, Sheldon Cooper calculaba la hora a la que la ciudad de Pasadena amanecería el día siguiente. Cada vez que lo lograba (hasta la fecha el 100% de las veces, según su cuaderno de notas), el joven científico no podía reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y programaba el despertador a dicha hora para empezar antes que nadie un productivo día de trabajo. Respecto a aquella hora giraba todo su horario, también sus horas de sueño, ya que la hora de irse a dormir del doctor Cooper dependía absolutamente de la hora exacta en que se produciría el amanecer el día siguiente.

Pequeños pasos que le dirigían inexorablemente hacia el premio Nobel. Lo tenía todo muy planeado. Pero ese día algo falló…

El joven despertó sobresaltado a las seis y media de la mañana. Aturdido, pensando que sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad y la ciudad de Pasadena estaba recibiendo el ataque de unos alienígenas ocultos en larvas verdes gigantes, el físico se incorporó precipitadamente y se apresuró a rebuscar en su armario la maleta de emergencias que tenía siempre preparada por lo que pudiera pasar. Para ser sinceros, tenía lo necesario para sobrevivir a un ataque perpetrado por Godzilla, pero esperaba sobrevivir de cualquier modo utilizando su extraordinario intelecto: por favor, si él no lograba sobrevivir, lamentaba pensar que la raza humana estaba condenada.

Cuando estaba decidiendo cuál de sus valiosos y exclusivos cómics de edición limitada debía salvar consigo para servir de inspiración a nuevas generaciones, Sheldon Cooper alzó la cabeza cautelosamente, estudiando el ambiente como si se tratara de uno de los elfos que tantas veces había visto en "El Señor de los Anillos", y cuyo lenguaje había aprendido en apenas una semana. Se había dado cuenta de una cosa…

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

Aquel sonido infernal que lo había expulsado brutalmente de la fase delta de su sueño no era el que los alienígenas utilizarían en un ataque hostil a la Tierra, ni tampoco ningún cántico en la Lengua Negra de Mordor. No, eso sólo podía ser obra de una persona.

- Penny - murmuró Sheldon, con aire fastidiado mientras volvía a dejar la bolsa en su sitio, pero a la vez aliviado de poder conservar sus preciados comic-books.

El físico recorrió su casa aún en bata de cuadros y zapatillas de los X-Men comprobando a su paso que Leonard no había despertado ante el horrible estruendo que sonaba en el piso de al lado, ni tampoco Raj, que se había quedado dormido probando el efecto 3D de la pantalla recién estrenada del piso que Sheldon compartía con Leonard.

Abrió la puerta de su piso y avanzó con paso firme hacia el apartamento de enfrente, a la vez que iba sintiendo cómo el sonido aumentaba a cada paso que daba hacia la fuente emisora de esos brutales decibelios que le estaban taladrando el cerebro. Cuando hubo alcanzado la puerta, Sheldon alzó el puño y golpeó frenéticamente la puerta:

- Penny

Otro golpeteo más.

- Penny

Este golpe tuvo más fuerza que los anteriores.

- ¡Penny!

_Don't stop, make it pop_  
_ DJ, blow my speakers up_  
_ Tonight, I'mma fight_  
_ 'Til we see the sunlight_  
_ Tick tock on the clock_  
_ But the party don't stop, no_

El joven físico esperó durante unos prudentes instantes frente a la puerta cerrada de su peculiar vecina, pero nada ocurrió. Tenía conocimientos suficientes como para suponer que el escaso ruido que había producido llamando a la puerta de madera había sido ahogado por el estruendoso sonido de la música que venía desde el interior de la vivienda, haciendo que la puerta de la misma retumbara ligeramente cada pocos segundos. En otra situación hubiera seguido llamando a la puerta, siempre de tres en tres toquecitos, pero ésta era una situación de emergencia: ¡le estaba empezando a ser difícil calcular la raíz cuadrada de 783 elevado al cubo!

Tras unas breves cavilaciones, Sheldon agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con facilidad: nunca paraba de advertírserlo a Penny, el día que un ladrón o un violador intentara acceder a esa vivienda (y teniendo en cuenta la libertad con la que él mismo lo había hecho, lo haría), el susodicho maleante se encontraría con una situación más fácil de resolver que robarle un caramelo a un niño. A no ser que ese niño fuera uno de los alumnos de la Escuela para Jóvenes Superdotados del Profesor Xavier, por supuesto.

El panorama que encontró al abrir la puerta del apartamento de su rubia vecina fue uno de esos momentos que cualquier ser humano retendría en su memoria, quisiera o no, hasta el día de su muerte. Pero Sheldon Cooper lo recordaba absolutamente todo, así que lo recordaría de todas maneras, por mucho que quisiera eliminar esa imagen de su privilegiada mente.

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk_  
_ Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk_  
_ Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

Penny estaba bailando por el espacioso y desordenado salón de su apartamento, vestida únicamente con una camiseta que le quedaba ridículamente ancha, y que Sheldon recordaba de la etapa en que Penny se volvió adicta a los videojuegos on-line, y unos shorts de un color que combinaba perfectamente con el color de la camiseta. Por mucho que la escena resultara extraña y perturbadora, seguía siendo una escena más de la peculiar vida de su vecina Penny. La joven camarera movía el cuerpo y sus cabellos rubios al son de la música de forma tan sumamente entregada que ni siquiera advirtió que, tras unos instantes de shock, su vecino había avanzado en el interior de la vivienda y, antes de que pudiera impedirlo, había apagado la minicadena de la chica, haciendo que la paz volviera al ambiente, si bien su dolor de cabeza permanecía.

La chica paró de bailar al instante y se giró sobre sí misma con una evidente expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. Sorpresa que se acentuó cuando vio a su maniático vecino Sheldon con el enchufe colgando de la mano.

- Sheldon, ¿qué haces? Deberías estar durmiendo - exclamó Penny, aún sobresaltada por esa inesperada visita.

- Por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente, tienes toda la razón, Penny, debería estar durmiendo. Sin embargo, es mi deber como vecino el advertirte es que muy díficil mantenerse la fase delta del sueño con tu estrámbotica música sonando a 100 decibelios al lado de mi dormitorio - dijo Sheldon de carrerilla mientras no paraba de mirar acusadoramente a su desconcertada vecina.

Penny tomó aire, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso las manos en las caderas, como si fuera una madre que estuviera harta de las repetitivas y tontas preguntas de su hijo de cinco años.

- Howard me dijo que íbais a pasar la noche en su casa, viendo el programa de las supermodelos... - replicó ella.

- Oh, Penny, lamento decirte que ésa fue una pobre excusa que nuestro buen amigo Wolowitz inventó para atraerte hasta su morada con el fin de...

- Sí, sí, vale, sé para qué... - le cortó ella, antes de que dijera algo que le provocara pesadillas durante un mes - Sheldon, cariño, lo siento mucho, no sabía que estábais en casa...

Sheldon no parecía muy contento con su respuesta. Aunque ellos no se encontraran en su vivienda, ¿qué había de los ejemplares y silenciosos vecinos que vivían en los pisos colindantes? El físico dejó caer el enchufe de la minicadena al suelo, con aire disgustado. La rubia jugueteó con sus manos sin dejar de mirar a su vecino y finalmente dijo, a modo de disculpa:

- Verás, Sheldon, tengo una audición y...

- Penny, lamento mucho comunicarte que vas a perderla si no aminoras el volumen de tu reproductor de música - anunció con desquiciante desenvoltura el físico, haciendo gala de su coeficiente intelectual de 187.

Penny puso los ojos en blanco: sería todo lo inteligente y tendría todos los doctorados y reconocimientos que quisiera, pero Penny seguía pensando que Sheldon en el mundo real era como un pez fuera del agua, incluso tenían cierto parecido físico.

- No me refiero a esa clase de audición - interrumpió la camarera, haciendo que Sheldon la mirara con asombro: una de las cosas que más odiaba el doctor Cooper era que le interrumpieran cuando daba rienda suelta a sus conocimientos - Quiero decir que me presento a un casting, esta tarde...

- Oh, ¿y qué tiene eso que ver con el hecho de que estés auditivamente torturándome treinta y ún minutos antes del amanecer? - exclamó Sheldon, aún la cabeza latente debido al estruendo que le había provocado la música de Penny.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento, ¿vale? - exclamó a su vez la rubia, harta de que Sheldon no dejara de echarle en cara la misma situación por la que ya se había disculpado instantes antes - Lo siento, cariño, no he debido gritarte pero es que... Estaba muy nerviosa y no podía dormir, es la primera vez que intento ser una _groupie_...

Sheldon no pudo evitar arquear las cejas ante ese término, haciendo que la expresión acusadora volviera a su rostro.

- ¿_Groupie_?

- Sí, bueno, eso ponía en el anuncio del casting... Ya sabes, una bailarina que anime los conciertos de las bandas amateur... - dijo Penny, no muy segura de sí misma al ver la cara que se había puesto a su peculiar vecino.

- Escucha Penny, no vayas - casi ordenó el físico a su vecina.

- ... ¿Por qué no? - quiso saber Penny, sin acabar de comprender la situación.

- El término _groupie_, aunque ahora haya recobrado una definición algo más inocente, se usa para denominar a las admiradores de cantantes que mantienen relaciones sexuales con sus ídolos de forma reiterada y que comúnmente viven inmersos en una espiral de heroína, cocaína y demás sustancias que no quiero ni ver por mi casa, y, realmente Penny, no sé si tu fuerza de voluntad...

- ¡Para! - exclamó la joven, abrumada por todo lo que le había dicho ese esbalón perdido entre mantis religiosa y ser humano que tenía por vecino. - Está bien, vale, lo que tu digas, no iré... Podrías haberme avisado antes, ¿sabes?

- No sé cómo Penny, no conocía esa información hasta que me la has comunicado tú misma - apuntó Sheldon, haciendo que su vecina se llevara una mano a la frente de modo agotado.

- Mira, Sheldon... - dijo la rubia, sintiendo que estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia - Tengamos esta conversación de día...

- Ya es de día, Penny, son las seis y treintaseis de la mañana - dijo Sheldon mirando su reloj digital, perfectamente sincronizado con la zona horaria en la que se encontraba.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, vio que Penny le miraba de una forma que él conocía bien: ojos muy abiertos, boca ligeramente entreabierta y una firme mano en la cadera. Había hablado demasiado. Sheldon dirigió la mirada al suelo, como si se le hubiera extraviado algo muy pequeño, mientras apretaba las puntas de sus dedos contra las palmas de sus manos: odiaba cuando llegaba ese momento en que Penny se hartaba de él y sus conversaciones. Tragó saliva de modo imperceptible y murmuró:

- En fin, yo tendría que haber empezado a trabajar ya en mi estudio de la teoría de las supercuerdas, así que...

La muchacha asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su casa, en la cual se apoyó invitando a Sheldon que saliera de su apartamento. El físico la miró de reojo y, tras unos instantes de vacilación, se dirigió hacia el umbral de la puerta de su vecina. Penny no podía evitar sentirse algo mal: Sheldon la sacaba de quicio, eso era cierto, de hecho sacaba de quicio a cualquiera que permaneciera en la misma habitación que él el tiempo suficiente, pero ella era la que le había despertado demasiado temprano, la que le había gritado cuando Sheldon la había advertido sobre la "audición" que tenía pensado presentarse y era él el que volvía a su casa con la barbilla rozando el suelo. No sentía que se hubiera portado del todo bien con él. Maldito Pepito Grillo...

- Sheldon, cariño, lo siento mucho, en serio... - murmuró Penny, haciendo que su vecino se volviera hacia ella cuando ya había abandonado su vivienda - La próxima vez me compraré unos cascos...

Las cejas de Sheldon volvieron a alzarse de modo que parecía que iban a alcanzar la sien del muchacho. Ay, Dios, no. Otra vez no...

- Penny... Lamento comunicarte que si mantienes ese volumen aislado de modo que llegue en su totalidad a tus oídos, cuando llegues a la llamada crisis de los cuarenta habrás perdido más del 60% de capacidad auditiva...

- Sí, sí, vale, olvida los cascos... - se apresuró a decir la chica - Se acabó la música por hoy...

- Sólo digo que la escuches de modo moderado, recuerda a Nietzsche: "Sin música la vida sería un error" - enunció Sheldon como si estuviera impartiendo clase en la Universidad y no hablando con su vecina de un coeficiente intelectual que no llegaba a 100.

Penny nunca había sentido sus ojos tan abiertos: ¿es que a Sheldon no se le secaba la garganta de tanto hablar? Ésa era una de las pruebas que el resto de los chicos y ella habían planteado a la hora de afirmar que Sheldon Cooper aún estaba esperando en la Tierra a que llegara su nave nodriza. Suspiró y decidió zanjar la situación en ese mismo instante: ahora era ella la que estaba teniendo dolor de cabeza.

- Sheldon... - murmuró Penny de forma cansada.

- Dime - contestó su loco vecino inmediatamente con esa mirada tan inquisitiva como característica suya.

La joven rubia esbozó una forzada y divertida sonrisa antes de contestar.

- Que tengas unos muy pero que muy dulces sueños - dicho esto retrocedió y cerró la puerta la puerta de su apartamento sin dar tiempo a Sheldon para que le contestara.

El físico se quedó unos segundos frente a la puerta de Penny en actitud vacilante, apretando sus dedos contra la palma de sus manos sin saber muy qué hacer. Finalmente optó por volver a su apartamento, siguiendo la sugerencia de Penny de recuperar el sueño perdido, aunque eso descompesara su horario de trabajo encaminado a conseguir el premio Nobel... Por no mencionar que nunca volvería a oír el "tic toc" de su despertador del mismo modo que antes.

Por otra parte, en su apartamento, Penny aún permanecía apoyada en su puerta con la mano en el mentón, pensando en la peculiar escena que había vivido con su extravagante vecino. Sheldon era desquiciante, molesto, raro... Bueno, era Sheldon. Penny no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de cariño al recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido a su lado desde que se mudó hace unos años a ese piso de Pasadena, California.

Era cierto que Sheldon era como un mosquito alienígena y sabiondo, pero, después de todo, ¿qué haría ella sin él?


End file.
